Kidnapper's Kiss
by Inugirlfan1
Summary: AU: InuKag SanMirKagome Higurashi was kidnapped by a man escaped from prison, Inuyasha. He is holding her hostage planning to get bunches of money. Something goes wrong...Read and you will find out.Sorry bad at sums but please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Hojou! I think you should ask him out."

"No…he's kinda strange."

Two girls known as Kagome Higurashi and Sango Rogers, sat in WacDonald's. They had been best friends since pre-k all the way to high school. It was summer so they were out of school. Nothing exciting had happened yet.

Sango sighed and finished her coke. "You're to picky." She mumbled to Kagome.

"Hey! Well why don't you ask Miroku out?" Kagome smirked as her friends face suddenly turned red and she shut up.

"Whatever…" With that she stood up and picked up her black leather purse with and S' on it. She wore her long black hair in a high ponytail. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans and a white shirt.

Kagome wore her long silky raven hair down and wore a tight black pair of jeans and a black shirt. She had the same leather purse as Sango except hers had a K' on it. She stood up and just as she did a man ran into WacDonalds.

He had on all black and wore a mask over his face. Only his eyes showed which were beautiful shades of gold. Silver hair flowed down his back. He held out two guns and people started to panic.

"Shut-up!" The man yelled in a harsh voice. Everybody went silent. One little girl started crying. The man turned towards her. "Shut-up." He growled.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed. The guy smirked and pointed one of the guns at her. Kagome couldn't take it! She stepped in front of the little girl.

The silver haired man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Move." Kagome didn't. "I didn't want to have to kill anybody." He mumbled.

"It certainly looked like you were going to kill her!" Kagome snapped seeming to forget that this guy had guns.

"She is just a little girl. Not many people would miss her." He smirked as she went pale. He was only speaking the truth. "Now you on the other hand…you're older, prettier, smarter, and I bet a lot more people would miss you."

"What are you a pedophile!" Kagome screeched.

"Nope. I bet I am just as old as you are." He answered truthfully. He turned his attention to the TV.

"_Inuyasha Takeda recently escaped from Tokyo prison. Get home as soon as you can, lock your doors and windows. He is half demon half human and very strong."_ A man reporter announced. It showed a picture. Golden eyes…silver hair…Oh no!

Inuyasha smirked. "Hmm…it was so easy to get out of that place." A man stood up and ran at Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed and put his guns in the holders. He held his hand out and the man ran into it. His hand went through his stomach and the guy opened his mouth letting a warm crimson substance flow from it. He staggered backwards and Inuyasha pulled his hand out. The man fell to the ground. Dead.

Inuyasha shook his hand sending blood all over the place. "And I won't be going back." He began walking over to Kagome, whose eyes were glued to the dead mean. Her eyes wide with fear. The little girl hadn't yet stopped crying.

He stopped in front of Kagome and cupped her cheek with his bloody hand. He smirked as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold back tears. "Ah, what's wrong?" He asked in a smooth voice.

"You're sick." She said softly and opened her eyes. She held her hand up and balled it in a fist. He grabbed her hand before she could do anything and flung her over his shoulder. She began beating on his back. "Let go!" She screamed. She pulled his mask off and gasped as she saw to little whit doggy ears at the top of his head.

"Bitch!" He growled. She pulled his ear. "Ow! Let go!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

Some people in the crowd giggled some gasped. "This isn't fucking funny!" Inuyasha growled wincing, as she pulled on his sensitive ear harder. "If you don't let go I swear I will kill you!"

"Then put me down!" Kagome yelled angrily. "I'm not letting go of your ear until you put me down."

"I'm not putting you down."

"Then I'm not letting go."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Just them the door opened and someone new walked in. Inuyasha turned around to make sure it wasn't a cop. It wasn't.

The man's eyes widened as did Inuyasha's. He quickly walked over to the man Kagome still slung over his shoulder.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha said happily.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shook his head. "Just watched the news." He laughed.

"Yeah, me too." He smirked.

"You've become quit the ladies man." Miroku said giving Kagome's butt a squeeze. She shrieked and pulled Inuyasha's ear REALLY hard.

"THAT WASN'T ME!" He growled. And tried to smack her hand away from his ear. That didn't work.

Miroku looked around at all of the panicking people. He spotted Sango who was just staring at them. He smiled. "Sango!"

"You _know_ each other!" Sango gasped.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah we were best friends until he…" He trailed off. "Um…until he… went to prison." He lied. They were always best friends…but Inuyasha had one secret he would never tell anybody unless he trusted them. The only person he could trust was Miroku.

"You're friends with a lunatic." Sango sighed. Inuyasha turned towards her.

"You're next." He gave a sweet smile and was about o go at her when Kagome and Miroku both yelled stop.

"What!" He yelled.

"You!" Kagome yelled and pulled his ear. "Aren't!" Pull. "Going!" Pull. "To!" Pull. "Touch!" Pull. "Her!" Pull.

"OW!" He yelled. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! FINE!"

She smiled satisfied with herself. "That's a good boy!" She pat him on the back.

"Stop treating me like a dog, bitch!" He growled.

"Stop _calling_ me a dog!" She yelled.

"I'm not…oh wait…" He sighed. "Whatever…"

"Just please put me down!" She begged.

"No!" He growled.

"Why!" A soft sigh escaped her lips. She was no longer scared just really annoyed. "What do you plan to do with me?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I dunno yet…but something good." He snickered. "Put the phone down." He said all of the sudden. Kagome looked around and didn't see anyone with a phone.

"Too late." Said a guy who stood up from behind a counter with a phone in his hand.

"That was stupid of you." Inuyasha said pulling a gun out with his free hand and pulling the trigger. He shot the guy in the chest and put the gun back. "Now we gotta get the hell outta here." With that he took off running as fast as he could ignoring the screams of Kagome.

He could here the sirens as he leapt onto a tall building. Kagome screamed again and clutched the back of his shirt tight in her hands squeezing her eyes shut.

"Don't be such a girl. I'm not gunna drop you." Inuyasha yelled over the loud sirens.

"But I _am_ a girl!" She shrieked. "And just to let you know I am not scared of you! Not at all! Hojou will come and save me!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Eww! I am shaking all over!" He mumbled. "He is just a human, am I right?"

"Yeah…but so what! I bet he is much stronger than you!" She yelled at him as they flew through they air.

"You know…if we were on the ground…I would fall over laughing. I can kill you anytime I want." He growled.

"You won't though." She said with a grin.

"What makes you think that!" He narrowed his eyes in frustration. He was going to end up killing her even if he didn't want to. She was annoying!

"You wouldn't have taken me if you planned to kill me, right?"

"I am taking you so I can get bunches of money." He grinned evilly. "I'm sure your parents are going to want you back. I bet they are willing to pay as much as I want."

"Your despicable!"

"Do you want to die?"

"NO!"

"Okay then we will go with what I had planned."

They landed infront of a huge white 4 story house and Inuyasha tapped lightly on the door three times.

The officers ran into WacDonalds guns in hands. They looked around and didn't see Inuyasha. One officer got everyone's attention…he was a demon.

"Hey!" Sango yelled to him and ran over. "Officer…" She read the tag on the front of his shirt. "Kouga. That…that…evil, horrid, stupid…._thing_ took my friend!"

Officer Kouga sighed. "Just like him…always taking the women."

"What do you mean! What is he going to do to her!" Sango grabbed the front of his shirt and began shaking him.

Kouga got her to let go after a while of violently being shaken. "I dunno exactly…" He said softly. After a while everyone went home, as did the police after they cleaned up the bodies.

"Note to self…watch out for Sango." Kouga said to himself before leaving.

END CHAPTER

Hmm…slaps self I cursed too much! cry I am a bad girl! NOT my first fanfic btw. I deleted all of my other stories…made two people mad at me…. so I decide to make one and put it up. If all goes well I shall finish this one.

The chapters may come slow because I usually don't have time for the computer with school and all. Anyway next chapter to come, **The Place to Stay**

Inuyasha: Hah…I am so awesome.

Hay: Yes, yes you are.

Sesshoumaru: I better be in this freaking story!

Hay: You will.

Inuyasha: Officer _Kouga_!

Kouga: In yo face!

Inuyasha: -- you are just a queer bag officer! When I am an awesome guy escaped from prison!

Hay: YEAH!

Sesshoumaru: Lets just get to the part where I am in the story.

Hay: That should be next chapter.

Sesshoumaru: Joy!


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKYOU KIND REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! The only thing I will refuse to do is write lemons and limes and blah blah blah.**

**Kidnappers Kiss**

**Chapter Two:**

**Place to Stay

* * *

**

After a while the door slowly creaked open revealing a tall man slightly resembling Inuyasha; silver hair and golden hues.

Kagome had either fallen asleep or passed out by the time they got over there. _Sissy_ Inuyasha thought with a sigh and then turned his attention the man standing in the doorway with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked in a cool spine chilling voice.

"A place to stay." Inuyasha replied flatly.

"Find one," The guy said smirking a bit.

"I have, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha smiled sweetly. "Here and you can't make me leave."

"Nope," The guy called Sesshoumaru said. "Not here. Anywhere but here, I will get dad. I am sure he wouldn't want his son escaped from prison living with his mature, awesome, better looking son."

"Oh yeah! You're Mr. Mature'! Dragging dad into this! And everyone knows I am the better looking one!" Inuyasha smirked. "Me and this human are staying here."

"No! I don't do humans! You can stay but sh-" He was cut of as a little human girl ran in and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Sesshoumaru, who is he?" She asked looking up at Inuyasha giving a great big smile.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. She was adorable! Wait…"YOU HAD A KID!" He shouted looking at Sesshoumaru.

Before Sesshoumaru finished telling the girl that Inuyasha was his younger stupider brother his eyes widened and he looked at Inuyasha about to burst. "NO!" He snarled. "I found her!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay…but…she is a human." He smirked. "So Kagome can stay to."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Damn it!" He narrowed his golden hues. "You share one bedroom, only temporarily. One bedroom on the top floor faraway from mine. There is a bathroom up there. All you come downstairs for is to leave or eat." He sighed. "NO WAIT! Just to leave."

"Thank-you, very kind, yet ugly, brother of mine." Inuyasha smiled and with his free hand patted Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. He brushed passed his brother and Kagome's head slammed into the doorframe. OOO! If she was asleep before…now she wasn't…

"Shit!" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. He slid her into his arms bridal style and walked up the steps making sure he wouldn't slam her head into anything else.

By the time he made it to the top floor he was breathing heavily. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE SUCH A…A TALL HOUSE! GET AN ELEVATOR!" He yelled down the stairs.

He opened the door to one of the rooms and was amazed by what he saw. Red…his favorite color. The bed had red sheets and a red comforter. Wow…red. WAIT! There was only one bed!

"I get the bed." He said to himself. "Hah! Called it fair and square!" He pretty much just dropped Kagome on the ground and plopped himself down on the bed. "Stupid wench…" He mumbled to himself before falling asleep.

Kagome's eyes slowly flickered open. "W-where am I?" She looked around. She noticed a certain hanyou sprawled out on a very large…very RED bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He was asleep she could get away! She tried to stand but she felt dizzy and her head hurt. After awhile of struggling she stood up and opened the door running out.

"Hiya!" She turned her head to see a little girl. And an adorable little girl at that! She got on her knees infront of the little girl and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"Home." Answered the little girl. "This is Rin's home with her daddy and Sesshoumaru. Oh and Jaken! He is our pet frog."

Kagome nodded. "Where's your daddy?"

Rin pointed to the room Kagome had just come out of. "In there. Are you Rin's new mommy?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha? He is your dad!"

"Yup." Sesshoumaru had told Rin to call Inuyasha daddy in order to get her from calling him daddy.

Kagome's eyes softened. How could someone so evil be the father of…a sweet little girl? And he had said he was only like her age…wow. Who was her mother? Not Kagome!

"I've got to go…" Kagome finally said.

"Mommy's gunna leave Rin?" Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry!" Kagome screeched trying to hold back her tears. "You'll make me cry!"

"Then don't leave Rin like Rin's other mommy!" The little girl sniffled. "Mommy please don't go!"

"Okay, okay!" Kagome said after a while of thought. She couldn't leave this poor little girl!

"Rin loves you!" Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome and gave her a big hug before a toad came stomping up the steps.

"Rin!" It screeched. "Sesshoumaru wants you downstairs." He looked at Kagome as Rin let go. "And who are you?"

"She is Rin's mommy!" Rin answered cheerfully. "Now come on Jaken!" She grabbed his hand and ran down the steps leaving Kagome all alone. She would have to stay…she couldn't hurt that little girl. She grumbled and stood up walking back into the room, which she had decided to call the red room'.

After awhile Inuyasha woke up to find that she was awake and staring at him. "Uh…hi?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Who is Sesshoumaru? Why didn't you tell me you had a kid? Where are we?" She demanded harshly.

"My half brother." He answered her first question. "I didn't know I had a kid." Second. "And we are home for now."

"Liar!" She hissed as he sat up.

"I'm not lying!" he growled.

"Yes you are!" She accused.

"You're obviously a cat person…" He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "She is calling me mommy'. And I am sure if she wouldn't have interrupted me on my way out I would be long gone!"

"_Who_ is calling you mommy'?" He asked confused.

"Don't play stupid! Your daughter!" She sighed.

"My daughter! Hmm…I always told myself if I was ever going to play this game I would have a son." He mumbled.

"You're retarded." She snapped.

"You're crazy!" Just then I little girl ran in all happy and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Daughter!" He smiled confused.

"Rin loves you daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and his eyes widened. He didn't even know the kid. But she was so darn cute!

"Uh…Daddy loves Rin." He answered looking at Kagome who was smiling. He mouthed She isn't mine I swear.' She got off her daddy's lap and went to Kagome giving her a kiss on the cheek and then leaving.

"She really isn't mine." He murmured.

"Whatever…"

**:---:**

**END CHAPTER**

**Hmm…I am retarded…**

**Inuyasha: rolls eyes Tell us something we don't know!**

**Hay: HEY!**

**Sesshoumaru: yeah…we knew that.**

**Hay: You're mean.**

**Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: We try.**


End file.
